User talk:Umbrello
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Follower: Paul's Story page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:29, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Re How is "trying to going to sleep" more correct than "trying to go to sleep"? Unless I misread the diff page, you undid a good edit. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 04:28, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you got it backwards. I actually did that too on one. You undid the good revision thinking it was the bad one. Umbrello (talk) 04:29, July 23, 2014 (UTC) On that note, I did. Sorry. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 04:30, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I seriously did the same thing before, and it was multiple errors that unfixed and had to re-fix, lol. Fine Well, I understand that editing is an important thing, and that's why I don't just use spellcheckers all the way. I actually read the story, and then I detect mistakes and I try to correct them. You're right about the phrase you mentioned and the incorrect edit on your pasta (except for some incomplete punctuation from dialogue). However, I did fix quite a lot of mistakes from the latest pastas. They we pretty basic, and then I fixed some weird phrasing as well. I appreciate your worry about editing, and I'll try to avoid incorrect editing in the future. Also, just a reminder. Don't forget to put your signature next time you leave a message in someone's talk page. Marconi plays the mamba Listen to the radio! 18:03, July 23, 2014 (UTC) You definitely do a lot of necessary edits to grammar, spelling, and puncuation that other people don't bother doing (myself included). The reason I thought you maybe didn't read everything was things like changing 'agreeance' to 'grievance', putting a question mark when there's no question, or taking slang out of dialogue. I'm trying not to seem like an overly critical douche, so I hope I'm not, lol. I just want to be clear that a lot of the edits aren't so easy to spot as incorrect without re-reading the entire pasta after making the changes. And I will try to remember my signature. I haven't written much on people's talk pages yet. Umbrello (talk) 18:28, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Deletions and You If you feel a story isn't up to Quality Standards, violates the rule against Spinoff/Blacklisted subjects, is horribly formatted, cliched, is a spam page, or anything else. Feel free to tag it with the "Delete Now" category or better yet use this: and just edit it in at the top of the story explaining why. Giving a reason helps admins/VCROC(K)s zero in on the issue easier. We're trying to do quality control, but every now and then something sub-standard slips through. Any help you can give would be appreciated. :It's perfectly fine for users to tag problematic stories with "Delete Now". Also if you have any questions about how the site works, its rules, what users can/shouldn't do, any questions really just drop me a line and I'll try and answer them if I'm capable. If not, I can point you towards someone who would likely know. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:37, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Review Request! I'm in the process of publishing my story The Soldier in a serial style (currently up to part 5). I've gotten exactly 0 spontaneous feedback on it so I'm starting to take matters into my own hands by asking reviews of people I know are active and give good constructive criticism. If you have some time and don't mind, I'd love it if you'd take a look. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:06, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Template Madness! Here's a few helpful templates you might want to use on your series. The first: that'll put a licensing agreement and a link to your user page. The second: Your choice if you want to use those templates or not, I'm going through some of my older series and including it to make it easier to read them in order. Keep at it, interested to see how it ends. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:19, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday, hope you're having a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:45, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Hey there! I'd like to thank you for the review you made on my "first" story and for telling me that editing advice you made last month. I think without that advice I wouldn't be doing a good job as a rollbacker, and I'm glad to see that someone pointed out many errors from my story :b. I know that this message might sound silly, but I have the feeling that you deserve credit. You're always on my mind... You're always on my mind... 22:43, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Project:Requests for Rollback/Umbrello Go for it. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 19:59, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :A rollback is a group right where users can rename pages, get by the abuse filter (the thing that rejects you from editing a blacklisted subject page a Slenderman themed page), and get a fancy button that can revert vandalism/a mass series of bad edits on one page by one user. So, yeah. Go for it. You seem like a worthy candidate. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 20:21, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Pretty much. Go for it. We need all the help we can get. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 20:45, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Oh yeah, please do it. You'd be a great rollbacker around here, since we still have a few inactive ones who just edited something once to avoid demotion, and you have great editing skills.[[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Why do we scream at each other?]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''This is what it sounds like when doves cry]] 23:01, August 16, 2014 (UTC) This probably has been said to you a million times, but... ...Y U NO APPLY FOR ROLLBACK http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/f/f2/Y-u-no-guy.png Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 22:32, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :Completely understood. But Rollback doesn't really have that much responsibilities on here like VCROC or Admin; the right is similar to a regular user, but they get to rename pages and have a button that reverts vandalism on a page by one user—like the undo button, except it's faster and can revert mass series of vandalism. It's your choice if you want to apply or not, but you have a few supporters behind you. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 23:10, October 2, 2014 (UTC) The Movie You Mentioned You brought up a certain movie on my "Seriously!?" Revenge Movies blog. I was morbidly curious, though not enough to see the actual film. I went to the page on the Internet Movie Database, and while I didn't find any spoilers, I did see "wiping booger on someone" and "picking nose" on the list of keywords. ~holds head~ Tell me, am I putting two and two together successfully here? Raidra (talk) 15:14, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Thanks for clearing that up. Can't you imagine? "Remember that time you wiped off a booger on someone eight years ago? Well, guess what..." Raidra (talk) 01:07, November 27, 2014 (UTC) A little help? Hey, thanks for reverting that edit. The user has since been banned. I know it can be a pain, but if someone vandalizes a page and you revert it, could you let an admin know so they can ban the user? Unfortunately not being banned/warned, results in more vandalism from the user. Once again, thanks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:10, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :No problem! Please revert any edit you come across that is negative, it helps the wiki out a lot. If you find the time, just check to make sure someone is addressing the situation as we've had situations where a vandal has been active for a few days and vandalized multiple pages. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:32, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello man Sorry for my crappy pasta add I'm working a new pasta with the same creature I hope you will like it but this time it's very original --Danny Parker (talk) 12:03, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Umbry, I've hit the milestone of 10,000 words for my detective noir pasta. I have just begun to scratch the surface! It's going to be long. I have a detective friend who helped me with some details and gave me some good insight on the standard proceedures of a murder scene and investigation. I posted what I have in the writers workshop. It's there when you get the time. Again, I welcome any feedback, critique, advice. Thanks again! Hey, wanted to let you know Pasta Noir is done!! Posted it today. Let me know your thoughts in the comments. Thanks! Review Request Hello. Someone suggested I should ask for your help in reviewing this new story of mine called "The Gorgon's Smile." It is currently on the Writer's Workshp. Although it got a few positive reviews, I'm kind of worried it might get rejected on the main wikia for not being Creepypasta enough. I was wondering if you ever get the time, would you mind taking a good look at it? It's rather long, by the way. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:416018 --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 02:31, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Rollback Have you thought about applying for rollback? You don't have the necessary article edits, but we (the admins) have been discussing amongst ourselves and think you'd be a good fit for said rights. In case you don't know, rollbackers can move pages, bypass the abuse filter and undo all of the most recent edits to a page by one user. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to Me 09:08, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :He already said before he does not want to have any responsabilities. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''As we sit here alone, looking for a reason to go on,]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'it's so clear that all we have now, are our thoughts of yesterday.''']] 12:01, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't notice that. Forget I asked :) Underscorre - Talk to Me 12:06, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :LOL Umbrello (talk) 01:03, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Grave Robbers I left a description of my micropasta in the comments section. I hope it'll help you understand it more. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 05:47, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for pointing that out. It is technically vandalism, but not enough to warrant a block, so I've warned the guy & reverted the edit you were concerned about. Have a good day :) He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:33, February 5, 2015 (UTC) em dash I noticed your message on Humboldt's talk page and wanted to tell you there is an em dash you can add by clicking the little 'More' with a plus sign at the top of the editor (source mode) and then clicking the second dash after the word 'Insert'. This will insert an em dash wherever your cursor is. Jay Ten (talk) 19:39, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Looking for an artist Hi, Umby. You are an artist, aren't you? Didn't you do all those drawings on your page? Well, I don't know if you've been following my quest to earn the coveted Bat Shit Crazy badge, but I am looking for someone to design a creepypasta tattoo for me. I'm not a bad artist myself, and I could just go right to the tattoo artist, but I thought it would be great to get the art from a true creepypasta lover. If you are game, please let me know HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:54, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Feeling stupid It looked like Magna but when I did a google search all that came up was you and your pastas. Duh. Know any good artists on the wiki?HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:18, March 4, 2015 (UTC)